The Strength of a Soul
by lunamist
Summary: After being offered Heaven, Naruto turns down his own nirvana in one last attempt at saving Sasuke's soul.  Pulled from Purgatory, Itachi is forced to watch as Sasuke screws up one life after another, leaving them all waiting for redemption.


_Disclaimers: _

_1. So, I've been sitting on this one for awhile and finally decided to upload it. If you're looking for smut, this one isn't for you. In this story, our boys are really that - boys of maybe around tenish. I like lemons and limes myself and have written a few, but this story is rated mature more for its themes and language than due to intimacy. _

_ 2. This story has some religious themes, but only in the loose context regarding my imaginings of the afterlife, Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory. If you are sensitive to such things, then I recommend hitting the back button now._

_3. This is yoai themed. IE: boyxboy attraction, soulmates, love, etc . . . if you don't like this, then now is the time to exit.  
><em>

_4. Of course, I own nothing related to Naruto. As with all of us, this is only a pipe dream._

_Enough chit-chat . . . on with the story . . ._

"So, how bad was it this time?"

The glass of whiskey had almost met Itachi's lips when Kakashi finally asked that simple, yet loaded question. Not quite willing to give up his well deserved drink, Itachi merely answered with a, "Hn," before allowing the liquid past his eager lips, feeling the burn of it as the alcohol settled into his empty stomach. Soon, a tingling warmth began taking over Itachi's cold limbs, thawing his cramped muscles while he unconsciously settled deeper into the ancient leather chair currently cradling his exhausted body.

Taking a second drought of the poisonous fluid, Itachi vaguely felt the silence around him. After all these centuries, and countless lives he'd lived, one thing the eldest Uchiha was forever grateful for was Hatake Kakashi's knack for knowing when to shut the fuck up and let things unwind at their own pace. Lowering his hand, Itachi let his glass settle on the arm of the chair, his own lean legs stretching out before him as his dark eyes narrowed. Glancing to the side, he could see Hatake's own deceptive calm. Itachi had lived through enough reincarnations to know the man sitting beside him was anything but. Smirking, he had to wonder if Kakashi was really and truly an Uchiha at heart, for surely no other breed of man could hold that icy mask so well.

Mentally, Itachi could almost see the subtle increase in Kakashi's heart rate, the small lift of his one visible eye, the slight flare of the silver haired man's nostrils as he sat contemplating just how horrible the present Uzumaki Naruto's life had been. And, with that thought, Itachi's eyes narrowed even further, now staring at the greatly diminished fluid swirling around the tumbler in his right hand. Images flowed into his brain; images of a slight, blond haired boy splayed across a dirty bedroom floor. Welts the size of Itachi's arm streaked across a young, tanned back while bruises of varying shades littered a body far too young to comprehend their meaning. In his mind, Itachi remembered turning the boy's unconscious body over, revealing even further damage stretched across an all too thin frame. Starved, beaten, battered, and bruised, Uzumaki Naruto's fate this time around was little different to all the previous lives they'd led and soon the images of long ago began blurring with those of the last few hours.

Sighing deeply, Itachi's free hand pinched the bridge of his nose and with a grunt, he finally answered Kakashi's question, "As bad as it's ever been."

Out of the corner of his eye, Itachi saw Kakashi's lips curve down into a frown, his one eye glinting in the minimal light. "I was hoping this time might have been different."

Taking another toxic drink, Itachi could only shake his head. "As did I." Leaning forward, Itachi reached for the bottle of _Jack_, refilling his glass. "Are you sure you don't want some?"

Kakashi's silver hair shifted from side to side as he shook his head. "No."

Shrugging, Itachi leaned back in his chair, stiffening at the following question, "And what about next time?"

How many times had Kakashi asked him this question? As many times as Itachi had to answer, "I doubt it will be any different."

Beside him, Itachi heard a disgruntled scoffing before Kakashi asked, "Will it ever be enough?"

Itachi could only shrug. "Perhaps . . . someday." Twirling the glass in his hand, Itachi's dark eyes stared into the fluid swirling round and round, marveling at how closely his whiskey seemed to mimic what all of their lives had become. Sighing, Itachi wondered how much he believed what he'd just said. Would things ever change? Would all of them one day find the peace oblivion brought? In his heart, he had to wonder.

"How long was it this time?" Kakashi's question pulled Itachi from his futile thoughts.

"Before he tried to intervene?"

Kakashi only nodded.

"Too long," Itachi answered, before adding an, "as usual," to the end.

"Che - what was his excuse this time?"

Sighing yet again, Itachi dropped his head; chin almost touching his chest. "More of the usual . . . Sasuke thought Naruto wasn't worthy of his attention." Shaking his head, Itachi amended, "But we both know that's not really true. Sasuke's always drawn to him, but each time he fights it. No matter the life, no matter their circumstances, my foolish little brother always finds a reason, if not several of them, which he uses to convince himself of his superiority over our little blond savior. Money, intelligence, status, power . . . the list goes on as do our never ending resurrections."

"And they will continue to do so until our wayward Uchiha learns his lesson."

Itachi scoffed. "I am not convinced he hasn't learned it."

Kakashi's eye narrowed, his attention immediately focused; voice sharp and clipped, "Explain."

Eyes drifting back, Itachi's attention settled on his drink once again as he tried thinking of a way to explain what he'd been feeling recently. For reason's only the gods themselves understood, Itachi and Kakashi were the only ones whom retained memories of past lives as they were born again and again into this world. And, just as they were cursed with these thoughts, those around them appeared knowingly oblivious to the decisions made so very long ago which started this tortuous affair. The soul would learn from one lifetime to another, but the conscious thoughts and decisions of said life were lost to all those but the two men currently occupying this room.

Why so many had chosen to give up their own well earned nirvana's was still a mystery to Itachi. Well, after spending so many lifetimes with Naruto, it wasn't so much of a mystery anymore. After all, Itachi was fully aware that the reason so many of both Naruto and Sasuke's friends had chosen rebirth instead of paradise was due to their great love of Naruto, not his little brother. But just as the blond had not been willing to give up on Sasuke in the world of the living, Naruto had bucked Heaven and refused to give up on his friend in the land of the dead.

Leaning even further into his chair, Itachi's mind wondered back a thousand or so years, inwardly cringing at the memory. At first, Naruto's voice had been distant, his own soul long since passed and clinging to the fragile and empty existence Purgatory had offered him. And yet, Naruto's voice broke through the monotonous haze. A voice filled with a passion he'd forgotten even existed . . .

"_So what? I don't give a fuck what he did, bring the bastard back!" Naruto's voice echoed through a large, empty hall, reverberating back even louder than the means used to produce the words._

"_Child, it is not that simple," replied an even and ever patient sound_.

"_The hell it's not!"_

_A long listless sigh eased through Itachi's mind, but it was not a sound of his own making. "Child, your friends' choices in life were his own, and as such, he must now face the consequences of said choices in the afterlife."_

"_I don't care," Naruto whined, "besides, it wasn't his fault. He just . . . just . . . he was just confused. People were trying to manipulate him ever since he was a kid. Sasuke never stood a chance."_

"_That may be true, Naruto, but your friend had many opportunities to turn from the path he'd chosen, most of those offered by you yourself. Sasuke lacked the strength needed - "_

"_Sasuke Uchiha is the strongest person I know! Don't you dare call him weak." _

_ "Naruto - "_

"_No, if anyone was too weak, it was me. I should of tried harder, been more persistent. If I'd just been a better friend . . . if I'd only had more time . . . "_

_Itachi listened as Naruto's voice faded and dulled into one of incomprehensible sadness. And, even from his soul's position in Limbo, he could feel the warmth radiating from the powerful entities Naruto spoke with. _

"_Child, you did the best you could. No one here faults you."_

"_I fault me," came Naruto's defeated voice._

"_Then you are far too hard on yourself. As for not having enough time, I think we all know who is to blame."_

_Silence descended across the empty room until Naruto finally said, "He didn't mean it. I know he didn't mean it."_

"_How can you still have such faith in your own murderer? How can you still hold such devotion to the one who caused you so much pain, to the one who caused disappointment after disappointment." _

"_Because . . . I love him." The whispered plea fell like a bomb into the empty void and something in Itachi clenched. _

"_Child, even so, there is little we can do. Sasuke Uchiha must pay the penalty of his malicious deeds. The decision has been made, he is to remain in Hell for eternity."_

_Naruto scoffed. "Che - as if that makes any sense, I'm the one running around with a demon locked up inside."_

"_While that may be true, you used your life for good. You chose to protect lives, even those who meant you harm. For that, Heaven is to be your reward."_

_But Naruto only shook his head. "If Sasuke isn't there, then it can't possibly be Heaven for me."_

"_Child - "_

"_No! You don't understand. None of you understands! If you can't bring Sasuke to me, then send me to him."_

_Itachi heard a collective gasp. "Child, you have no idea what you're asking."_

"_Yes I do. Send me to Hell. If I can't be with the bastard in Heaven, then I'll keep him company in Hell. I'm not leaving him alone and I'm never giving up on him. If it takes me to the end of time itself, I'll get him to understand. I'll make him see how wrong he was . . . how much I love him . . . how much . . . " Naruto's voice faded once again, "how much I need him."_

"_You would condemn yourself to an eternity of pain. An eternity of torture?"_

_But Naruto only shrugged. "Why should the afterlife be any different than the living one." Itachi could feel the sadness in Naruto's voice. "At least this way, he can't leave me again. We'll both be stuck in the pit - no way out for either of us."_

_Straining against the void, Itachi heard a symphony of low whispers and muted voices until finally one rose above the others. "Child, we are not prepared to condemn you to such a fate - "_

"_I won't go! You can't make me go to Heaven, I - "_

"_Hush child, you did not allow me to finish."_

_Itachi heard a disgruntled "Harumph," before the voice started again. "As I was saying, we will not willingly send you to Hell, nor are we willing to bring the Uchiha forth from his judgement for Sasuke Uchiha must be punished for his transgressions against the living."_

"_Well then, I guess we're at an impasse, because there's no way I'm gonna agree to anything that doesn't involve the bastard."_

_Distant, yet strong, Itachi heard a different voice, one which held more malice than the others as it said, "You speak as if you actually have a choice in the matter."_

_Itachi could almost feel Naruto's hackles rise. "Yeah? Well, people have been telling me things are impossible all my life and you know what? They're usually just too chicken shit to try."_

_Light laughter drifted through the veils of Purgatory. "As much as that is often true, it is also true that there is a price for everything. If there were perhaps another way, would you be willing to pay the price, Naruto?"_

_Without hesitation, Naruto assured, "Whatever it takes to get Sasuke out of there, I'll do it."_

"_Even if it means an eternity of suffering?"_

_Again, Naruto's answer was immediate. "Yes."_

_Itachi felt a collective sigh go through Limbo. "Very well, Naruto Uzumaki. Here are the terms of our agreement. You will get your chance at redeeming the Uchiha's soul, but the price shall be your own. It is the decision of this council that the two of you shall be reincarnated into future lives until Sasuke Uchiha, without question or fail, places the value of your life before his own selfishness. Until that time, you, Naruto, shall be reborn into some of the harshest living conditions imaginable. You shall be maligned, mistreated, and generally ostracized until such a time as this council believes your friend comprehends his humility. Only when Sasuke Uchiha places your life and well being immediately before his own shall this council end both your suffering and bring you into the light of Heaven together."_

_Nodding, Naruto's voice remained steady, masking any hesitation he might of felt. "So, basically more of the same shit I've already gone through."_

"_Yes, for the most part, only make no mistake, many of your future lives shall be far worse than anything you have already suffered as a child."_

_Itachi could feel the despair in the room beyond his own fate in Purgatory. The silence weighing heavily on everyone before Naruto answered, "Doesn't matter. Whatever it takes, I'll find a way to save Sasuke. I don't care what happens to me as long as he's safe."_

"_Child," the voice now was soft, softer than Itachi had ever heard it. "Do not despair, it is not this council's wish to cause you more harm; to damage your soul further. Please know that in each life, there is always the chance for joy as well as pain. However, such joy will be solely dependent upon Sasuke's decisions. This, is the price of his salvation."_

"_I understand. Will either one of us remember anything?"_

"_No, at least, not on a conscious level. Both yours and Sasuke's souls are inexorably linked to one another, and just as in your previous life, you shall both be drawn to each other in your future incarnations."_

"_So, we'll still be together."_

"_In some manner, yes."_

_Itachi heard Naruto blow out a deep breath. "Okay, then what are we waiting for?"_

_Whispered voices spoke of things Itachi could not hear until a louder one finally answered, "Very well, Naruto Uzumaki, the decision is made and agreed upon." The bright flash of light filling the room was a dim glow in the distance of Purgatory and soon, all was quiet once again. Losing the bright anchor which had been Naruto's soul, Itachi's own began wandering once again, the previous conversations he heard already becoming but a distant memory . . . "Itachi . . . Itachi Uchiha . . . "_

_Itachi heard his name, but more than the sound was an odd pulling sensation, as if his soul was attached to a string. Slowly, the dull greys of Purgatory began lightening into a brighter and brighter white until he found himself in an impossibly pure room surrounded by voices no longer set behind a deep fog, but crisp and clear. Perhaps he should have felt fear at his sudden change in environment, but instead, Itachi felt a deep sense of peace. _

"_Itachi Uchiha," that voice sounded familiar to him and suddenly the memories which had only recently begun fading came back in haunting clarity. Not knowing exactly how to answer the voice, Itachi merely nodded._

"_For the actions you committed while in the land of the living, you were sentenced to an eternity in Purgatory. Had it not been for the undying and unwavering love you held for your younger brother, your judgement would also have been an eternity in Hell. It seems, however, as if your brother, Sasuke, had no such redeeming qualities and was thus sentenced to the pit."_

_Itachi felt fear for the first time. While it was true that he remembered the conversation which had taken place in this room only moments before, the effects of being suspended in Limbo had dulled the reality of the implications of that conversation. But, now, with clarity renewed, the full weight of what these entities had been speaking with Naruto about came home full force. Sasuke, his little brother, the one he'd tried so hard to protect, had chosen the wrong path. A path which had condemned his very soul. _

_But just as his anxiety mounted, Itachi remembered Naruto's sure voice - his unwavering commitment to Sasuke. Hadn't Naruto somehow managed some kind of deal? Something that involved getting his brother out of Hell, or at least giving Sasuke some type of chance at redemption?_

_As Itachi's mind raced, a voice began speaking again. "By the look in your eyes, I see you heard the young Uzumaki's pleas."_

_Again, Itachi nodded. "He . . . he begged for my brother's soul."_

"_Indeed. Naruto's will is very strong and it is only surpassed by his loyalty and love of your brother. It seems as if Naruto refuses the gates of Heaven if Sasuke is not allowed entrance as well. He would condemn his own soul to the pit simply to be with the one whom killed him."_

"_Sasuke? Sasuke killed Naruto?" With each passing moment outside of Purgatory, Itachi began remembering more and more of his previous life. Truly, he had not thought his brother capable of actually killing his best friend. The only person who meant anything to Sasuke Uchiha. _

"_Unable to form the killing blow against the one he loved the most, Naruto was unable to defend himself and allowed your brother the final, deadly strike. It was only after Naruto's death that Sasuke saw his actions for what they were and felt the full weight of his decisions. Within a matter of minutes, your brother took his own life. It took Naruto's beaten and lifeless body to finally convince Sasuke of his own sins."_

_Itachi could only stare, eyes lidded and filled with grief. Sasuke had always been stubborn, but this . . . _

"_We could not fully condemn Naruto's soul to Hell, nor could we allow Sasuke entrance through the gates of Heaven. And thus, we were at an impasse as to what to do with the Uzumaki's soul. Although he did not know this at the time, it is impossible for us to force a soul into Heaven if they do not wish to go. Given this scenario, the only choices left were either Purgatory or reincarnation."_

_While in Purgatory, Itachi had not been able to comprehend the punishment it was. Only now, when he'd been pulled out of Limbo did he understand. It wasn't that Purgatory was painful, regretful, nor miserable. No, it was the fact that it was none of these things. In fact, it was nothing at all. While neither here nor there, his soul languished in a perpetual state of nothing. Given his new knowledge, Itachi wasn't sure that Purgatory was any better than Hell. In fact, he thought that, in its own way, it was worse. _

_Deep in contemplation, one of the many voices surrounding him spoke, "I believe you understand why we did not choose to send Naruto into the land of Limbo. For one possessing such a bright and vibrant soul as his, Purgatory would have been a cruel fate indeed."_

_Once again, Itachi nodded. "And so, you've chosen reincarnation."_

"_Yes, although this will cause Naruto's soul incomprehensible damage. It remains to be seen just who shall be condemned and who shall be saved. Naruto's soul will have to be strong in order to survive the coming lifetimes intact. In the end, he may be justifiably sent into the depths of Hell along with your brother."_

"_You say this like you assume Naruto will be forced to live countless lives of pain and grief. But, if I heard correctly, both my brother and Naruto's suffering can be stopped at any time as long as Sasuke changes. As soon as he places Naruto's well being above his own."_

_Once again, whispering filled the room. "Sadly, we hold little hope that Sasuke Uchiha will ever change. Still, as long as Naruto's soul holds up to the pressure, he shall be given his chances to redeem your brother."_

_While alive, Itachi had had little actual contact with the demon vessel. But if the rumors he'd heard regarding Naruto's tenacity were even the slightest bit correct . . . well, he was just thankful Naruto was so fiercely loyal to his foolish little brother. Thinking all these things and more still left Itachi wondering, "And just why have you pulled me from purgatory? What role am I to play?"_

"_Throughout your life, one thing was always clear, your deep devotion and love of your brother. That fact is what has kept you from suffering the same fate as Sasuke. But Purgatory is little better than Hell. As your life has always been so connected to your brother, so too shall your fate. Through the coming centuries, until either your brother is redeemed, or Naruto's soul is corrupted beyond redemption, you shall be your brother's guardian. And you, Itachi Uchiha, shall remember everything."_

Shaking his head of that distant memory, Itachi understood now that what those other wordly beings had offered him had not been salvation, but his own form of Hell on earth. Over the centuries, he'd been forced to witness both Naruto's and Sasuke's pain again and again. In each lifetime, Naruto was born into a world which rejected him upon arrival. Invariably he'd lose his parents at a very tender age and wind up on the streets alone, or worse, in the not so loving care of some type of abusive guardian.

Unfortunately, he and Sasuke's fates had never been much better. Time and time again, Itachi watched his parents die, leaving him to raise a shattered and broken little brother. Sometimes, the pain was from a loss of loving parents and at others, they were verbally abusive and distant. But through it all, Itachi remained his brother's advocate. In the beginning, he'd tried doing the same for Naruto. After living through three horrific lifetimes, Itachi was convinced in the fourth that if he found Naruto early enough and took him in, then the outcome would be different. But, that had been the most disastrous one of them all and Itachi had been amazed waking up to his fifth reincarnation that Naruto's soul had survived the previous one enough to be reborn yet again. If Itachi had not been in awe of the little blond's endless strength, he was then.

Itachi learned that his part in this never ending cycle was one of support, not interference. Sasuke was the one to make the ultimate decisions and it was up to his brother to say when all this would finally end. And so, year after year, life after life, Itachi watched his mother's belly grow fat with his brother, rocked the screaming infant at birth, held Sasuke as he cried over his mistakes with Naruto, and watched as they were both lowered into the ground - another life gone, another chance at redemption passed.

But through it all, he had not been as alone as he'd assumed. For reason's which were beyond his understanding, the beings of the afterlife had sent Kakashi as well, along with many of Naruto's friends. But only Kakashi remembered while the rest of them seemed to be like Naruto and Sasuke - their souls all drawn together in a seemingly never ending dance. When he'd asked Kakashi about his presence, Itachi had gotten a simple shrug and no more. When he'd asked about Naruto's friends, Kakashi had only said that when given the choice, they had all offered up their own nirvana's to help their friend. That was the power of Uzumaki Naruto.

Stuck deep in thought, Itachi barely heard Kakashi's repeated question, "What do you mean when you say you're not convinced Sasuke hasn't learned his lesson?"

Looking up, Itachi was faced with a singular, narrowed gray eye. "Hn," was the monosyllabic answer the elder Uchiha offered up before taking yet another drought of whiskey. "There are moments . . . " dropping his arm back down, Itachi turned his face from that of Kakashi's, his own black eyes staring off into the distance . . .

"Moments of what, exactly?"

Itachi sighed while running a distracted hand through his loose, long hair. "It is difficult to explain."

"Try."

It was only one word, but the malice behind it was difficult to dismiss. "Sometimes, when I look into Sasuke's eyes, there is a . . . clarity."

"_Clarity?_ Do you mean to say you think he remembers? That he knows what's going on?"

Itachi only shook his head. "No, not exactly. And, perhaps that is the problem."

Glancing over, Itachi noticed Kakashi's eye was no longer slanted, but open and shining with both curiosity and disgust. "Not remembering the past isn't a problem, Itachi, it's a gift."

Only in front of this man would Itachi ever allow his emotions this much leeway. Leeway enough to actually frown at the old ninja's words. "No argument here." Again, Itachi fought the memories threatening to overtake his barely contained sanity. "What I'm saying is this, I think that deep down, Sasuke's mind knows something is going on - that something isn't right. Perhaps it's just a bone deep feeling of deja-vu, or maybe his brain is just too damn smart for his own good. Whatever it is, sometimes I get the feeling like he knows the universe is simply _off_. That he shouldn't be here and more to the point, that none of the rest of us should be either. The problem is that he doesn't understand it and that makes him afraid. Very afraid."

"Afraid of what, exactly?"

Shrugging, Itachi took another drink. "What he's always been afraid of - being alone."

Kakashi could only scoff. "Isn't the point of this whole mess that as long as Naruto's around, Sasuke will never be alone."

"Of course, but I do not believe my foolish little brother understands that. Most likely, he's afraid of losing his best friend, the person he truly loves above all others. It is such a deep rooted fear that it permeates everything Sasuke does, whether he is truly conscious of his actions or not."

Itachi had thought his speculation would be met with disbelief, or possibly denial, but this was Hatake Kakashi by his side and he should have known better. Staring at the silver haired man through a deep silence, Itachi watched Kakashi's face slide into that of an ever elusive mask. "You think I'm nuts?"

"No," a brief smirk floated across Kakashi's face, "at least not because of this. Unfortunately for all of us, I think you're probably right. Sasuke was always a right selfish bastard and your thoughts fit him to a T."

Itachi frowned. "I don't think he's doing it on purpose."

"Probably not, but does it really matter? Whether consciously done or not, Sasuke is continuing to disregard Naruto's needs for those of his own. Somewhere, in the back of that crazily brilliant Uchiha mind of his, he's doing everything he can to get what he wants. Or, maybe more to the point, what he needs."

"Naruto." Even to himself, Itachi's voice sounded tired.

"As an adversary, friend, lover . . . in whatever shape or form, Sasuke has always needed our little blond ball of sunshine."

Itachi could only nod his head while staring coldly at the wall in front of him. A wall littered with family portraits and pictures of their once again deceased parents. Throughout each and every lifetime, the photos of Sasuke would start out with a smiling, easy going child only to morph into the sullen, reclusive, self defeating individual he always managed to become. But just as sure as the current pictures of his little brother were full of scowls and frowns, Itachi knew that in the not so distant future, new photos would crop up - ones where Sasuke's cocky grin came back full force, and beside that smirk would be the twenty watt smile of one Uzumaki Naruto. In fact, Itachi was fairly sure there would never be another photograph taken where one was without the other. Just as is should be.

Leaning forwards, Itachi set his glass down on the coffee table before him, wistfully eying the almost empty bottle of whisky setting beside it. "I just wish - "

"Tachi?"

Snapping his black eyes up, Itachi's head swung around to the doorframe encasing the room currently holding Naruto's frail body. There, standing with his hands stuffed deep inside the pockets of his loose cargo shorts stood both the light and curse of his existence, his little brother, Sasuke. Blinking once, Itachi cleared his throat as he answered, "Yes, Sasuke, what is it?"

Itachi watched the scowl on Sasuke's face deepen as he looked over towards their guest, Kakashi. It wasn't that Sasuke wasn't used to Hatake's visits, quiet the contrary. But, the one thing Kakashi always managed to maintain, life after life, was his uncanny knack for irritating the younger Uchiha. As if reading his mind, Itachi heard Kakashi say, "Why Sasuke, you're looking cheery as always." Itachi didn't have to look at the silver haired man to see the wide grin bending his one eye down.

Still staring at his brother, Itachi watched Sasuke look to the side as he scoffed, "Why in the hell's he here?"

"And just as welcoming as ever. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside," Kakashi taunted.

Knowing better than to get in the middle of this age old irritation, Itachi quickly brought the conversation back to more important matters. "Is there something you need, Sasuke?"

Itachi watched as his little brother came as close to squirming as he'd ever seen. And, perhaps more shocking was just how quiet his next question was, so quiet, Itachi couldn't quite make it out. "Sas, you're going to have to speak up."

Instead of raising his voice, Sasuke walked, head down, over towards his brother, finally standing a few inches away from his knee. "I-is," Sasuke cleared his throat, but the sound was just as hushed, "is Naruto gonna be okay?" Turning his head down and to the side, Sasuke's eyes closed for a moment before turning back to his brother, black orbs fixated on Itachi's knee. "H-he doesn't l-look so good."

And just like every other time, the regret and sadness in Sasuke's voice rang true. Reaching out a slender, pale hand, Itachi ran his fingers through his brother's black tresses. "The doctor says his physical wounds should heal with some rest and proper nutrition." Itachi purposefully didn't speak of Naruto's mental health. How the little blond ever recuperated from his horrendous beginnings, Itachi never quite understood. In the end, he supposed it was just another aspect of the strength of Uzumaki's soul.

Staring down at the top of his brother's head, Itachi reached a hand under Sasuke's chin and raised it so that he could look into his confused eyes as his little brother's voice remained hushed when asking, "Is that why he's so small?"

The question took Itachi a little off guard and it was Kakashi who helped clear it up when he asked, "You mean Naruto's size?"

Evidently willing to forgo his general ill will towards Kakashi, Sasuke merely nodded. "Yeah." Looking up into Itachi's eyes, he continued, "You said, 'with proper nutrition', does that mean Naruto hasn't had enough to eat, and . . . and that's why he's so short." Squinting his eyes down in thought, Sasuke added, "And skinny. I could always see his ribs when he changed for gym."

Inwardly, Itachi cringed. Truly, all he wanted to do was close his eyes, but all that would gain him was another unwanted reel of battered past lives of Naruto. Inside his hand, Itachi felt his brother try and move his face, most likely in an attempt to look away from Itachi's frighteningly black eyes. But the elder Uchiha was having none of it. Through all these years, all he was allowed to do was watch. Watch and support. But he couldn't help trying to intervene. Trying to get his little brother to see the error of his ways. Trying to put a stop to this endless loop they all seemed married into. So, instead of loosening his grip as Sasuke wanted, Itachi's fingers tightened, almost to the point of pain as he looked his brother dead in the eyes and asked, "Was that all you saw in gym class? Just some ribs?"

Itachi watched Sasuke's eyes go wide and then fall heavy with shame. On his leg, Itachi could feel his little brother's small hands gripping tightly to his pants, balling the fabric up into tiny fists. "Sas, answer me."

"No." The voice was so small, so lost.

"What else was there?" God's but he hated to ask. Hated to make his brother feel this, but it was necessary. Sasuke needed to understand the consequences of his actions. Or, in this case, the consequences of inaction.

"Sas-"

"I . . . s-sometimes there were other things."

"What other things?"

"Bruises. Big purple and green splotches."

"What else," Itachi pressed.

"C-cuts."

"Don't stop there. What else."

Tears leaked from the corners of Sasuke's eyes as he squinted his lids closed tightly. "I-I'm not sure. There were darker spots. Small and round, like . . . like . . . "

"Burns? Cigarette burns."

Due to Itachi's firm grip on his chin, Sasuke's nod was small, but affirmed Itachi's belief that his little brother had known months to years ahead of time that something was seriously wrong with Naruto and yet he'd done nothing. Said nothing. "And what did you do with this knowledge, Sasuke?"

"I - "

Itachi was relentless. "What did you do?"

"I . . . please, Tachi . . . " Sasuke practically whined.

"No. This is too important, Sas. What did you do?"

By now, the tears had turned into a torrential flood. "I made fun of him. Called him weak, and . . . stupid . . . and . . . I didn't help . . . "

Finally, Itachi could take no more. Leaning forwards, he gathered Sasuke's young body into his arms, cradling his awkward limbs to his own form as he held his little brother close. Minutes passed with only Kakashi as witness to such an intimate show of emotion by two of the most emotionally stunted human beings currently walking the planet. Finally, after Sasuke's sobs had quieted, Itachi's voice sounded, "I love you, Sasuke. More than anything in this life or the next. But that does not excuse your actions. Naruto is precious. You knew this and yet you made excuses for not helping him."

Feeling Sasuke's forehead nod against his tear soaked shirt, Itachi gripped his brother tighter as he asked, "What finally made you speak up?"

Itachi felt his brother bury his face deeper into his chest, muffling the young boys voice. "I . . . " Sasuke gave a wet sounding sniff. "H-he was always smiling, you know . . . so I didn't think . . . "

"Didn't think what?" Itachi asked while stroking his fingers through short, dark hair.

"I guess I didn't think it bothered him . . . you know, whatever was going on. No matter what anybody said, nor how badly the kids at school put him down, Naruto would always have that stupid grin on his face."

"Did those other kids at school include you?"

Itachi felt Sasuke's body tense, only to loosen again as he answered, "I guess."

Leaning back, Itachi forced Sasuke's body from his own while flipping his finger harshly against the boys' forehead, quickly earning a harsh, "Ow, what was that for?"

"That, foolish little brother, was for your previous answer. 'I guess' was, at best, noncommital, and at worse, an all out falsehood. If you verbalized half the things at school which I heard you utter around this house, then you more than participated in Naruto's torment."

Looking down at his own lap, Sasuke's eyes were firmly planted on his hands, his face scrunched up into something distinctly unpleasant as he thought about his older brother's words. In the end, all he could do was nod, knowing how he'd called the fragile blond boy stupid or an idiot on more than one occasion. Not only that, but he'd openly sneered at Naruto's "choice" of wardrobe, only now understanding that, most likely, the boy really hadn't had a "choice" at all. In fact, chances were probably pretty good that Naruto had simply taken what he could get out of life and been grateful for even the dirtiest scrap of clothing.

Almost completely forgetting about Kakashi, both brother's turned their heads as the silver haired man stated, "You said Naruto was always smiling before. I'm assuming that changed."

Again, Sasuke nodded. "Yesterday, all day in class, he just kinda seemed . . . you know, out of it."

"Out of it how?" Kakashi pressed.

"He just came in, laid his head down on his desk. No matter what people said or called him, he just stared off in space." Finally raising his black eyes, Sasuke's puffy red face stared up, first at Kakashi, then Itachi. "B-but, I think mostly . . . it was his eyes. Normally, they're so blue. Kind of like the sky when it's clear, but yesterday they just looked so . . . so . . . I don't know exactly, just not like Naruto's eyes should look."

Both grown-ups in the room shared a glance as they listened to the unmistakable reverence Sasuke held for the color of Naruto's eyes. Although neither one thought the youngest Uchiha understood what that meant, at least, not yet. Inwardly, Itachi thought that would be the end of it, but Sasuke surprised him by continuing, "Then, in the hall's, some kid tripped him and instead of jumping right up and laughing it off, Naruto just lay there. He just . . . sat on the floor, holding his belly as if he were in a lot of pain." By now, Sasuke's eyes were once again fixed upon his lap. "I - I just stood there and watched as he finally managed to get up and limp towards the bathroom. I don't know why, but I followed him. When I opened the door, he was just standing there, gripping the sink. He was so pale and he was shaking all over." Suddenly Sasuke's eyes snapped up, open and wide. "I tried to get him to tell me what was wrong. Honest I did, but he just told me to mind my own business. As he was walking away, I noticed the stains on his shirt. T-they were dark and sticky . . . still wet, and I thought it might be blood, so . . . "

"So you finally decided to come to me?" Itachi asked. Truly, up until this point, he hadn't known what finally prompted Sasuke to speak up regarding his concern for Naruto's well being. Mostly, the story didn't surprise him as it was normally some variant of the events Sasuke had just laid forth. He'd been through it so many times that he didn't question his little brother when he'd come home from school yesterday, wringing his hands and holding one of the deepest scowls Itachi had ever seen. All Sasuke had had to say was the name Naruto and "something's wrong," for the elder Uchiha to take action. Of course, he'd known Naruto's address for years - or, more to the point, kept up with the ever changing address as the blond's foster father moved from shitty apartment to shitty apartment. He'd made it a priority to know and always be at the ready to intervene. But just like always, it had to be Sasuke's wish that he do so. And so, Itachi had spent the last few years painstakingly collecting evidence regarding Naruto's mistreatment along with enough blackmail on his foster family to effectively remove him from his "home" with little to no legal interference.

In the past, Itachi had scooped Naruto up at various places; school, the park, the hospital, and many times from the rat trap he was currently calling home. This time, the location just happened to be Naruto's house. Having been called into action, Itachi had immediately jumped in his car and driven to one of the dingiest parts of town. Without thought, he'd parked his BMW along the curb and walked straight up to apartment 203, determined to knock the door down if no one answered. Unfortunately, the door opened to an oily looking man reeking of both sweat and booze. With a bottle of beer in one hand and the other firmly planted on the door to steady his drunken body, Naruto's current "caretaker" had openly leered up at Itachi. "What the fuck you want?"

Itachi had seen a lot of misery and gore in his life, but he thought this man was about the most repugnant creature he'd ever come across. Taking shallow breaths to avoid the stench coming from both the man and the apartment, Itachi coldly asked, "Where's the boy?"

It seemed as if his question actually surprised the slovenly man. "You from protective services?"

"No, but in a few moments you'll be wishing I was a man influenced by the law."

Instead of looking properly frightened, like any sane man would by the dark look in Itachi's eyes, the bastard only scoffed before taking another swig of beer. "I ain't scared by the likes of you."

"Your stupidity is not my problem."

"I ain't an igit."

Itachi's mouth curved up into a hauntingly beautiful smile. "No, Mr. Holland. What you are is a drunk, a drug trafficker, and a child abuser. And I'm sure if I were to speak to a Mr. Lannister, thief could easily be added to that list." Tapping a finger to his chin, Itachi looked as if he was deeply contemplating something as he added, "I'm sure Mr. Lannister would be very interested to know that you've been diluting down his shipments. I mean, whose going to notice a little impurity here and there in the merchandise."

"W-what . . . listen, I don't know who you think you are, but - "

"Ah, but you see, it doesn't really matter who I am, only what I can prove I know." Narrowing his eyes, Itachi placed both hands in his pockets. Truly he wanted to avoid bloodshed, but if the man wouldn't be swayed by threats . . . between the gun tucked in the back of his pants and the two blades neatly attached to his wrists . . . lets just say the Uchiha was fully prepared for all options. "Now, are you going to let me see Naruto or do I need to contact Mr. Lannister?"

Running a shaky hand through oily hair, the rail thin man blocking Itachi's path finally relented. "Jesus Christ, man. Get the fuck inside before somebody hears you spoutin' all that nonsense." Taking a final breath of what Itachi now considered "clean air", he followed Naruto's caretaker into the filthy little apartment. Wanting to be out of there as soon as possible, Itachi gave the man a meaningful look. Thankfully that was all it took. "Brat's in his room." Shrugging narrow shoulder's, he added, "Don't really know what you want him for, but do whatever you like with the little fucker. It ain't no business of mine."

The lascivious meaning behind the man's words were not lost on Itachi. Scowling deeply, the elder Uchiha strode down the short, dark hallway. Soon enough he was standing outside what he assumed to be Naruto's room. He knocked only once and receiving no answer, Itachi turned the doorknob. To his horror, but unfortunately not his surprise, Itachi found the boy lying face down, unconscious on the floor of his bedroom. Moving closer, the elder Uchiha noticed Naruto's faded, orange shirt had lifted up, revealing a host of deeply bruised skin, the landscape marred by lengths of angry looking welts. And under that skin . . . the sharp protuberance of the boys vertebrae could be seen. Truly it appeared as if Naruto hadn't eaten in weeks.

Quickly cataloguing the obvious wounds, Itachi knelt while running a hand through filthy blond hair. "Naruto? Naruto, can you hear me?" The steady rise and fall of the blond's breaths were his only answer. Without a second thought, nor glance back at the thin man blocking the doorframe to Naruto's room, Itachi scooped up the frail boy, earning an unconscious whimper of pain for his efforts. Turning, Itachi's black eyes glinted with obsidian fire. "Move."

Thankfully, the drunken caretaker took heed of the command and scooted back, his ass hitting the hallway wall. Only after Itachi had passed Naruto's guardian did the man finally speak. "Hey, where ya takin' the brat?"

"Not that you have any right to ask, but the answer is, away from you."

With his jaw dropped, the man seemed stirred from his inaction. "The fuck you are! I'm his legal guardian!"

"Not any more."

The drunkard sneered. "You can't just come in here and take him. I got rights!"

"No, what you've got is a paycheck from the government which is supposed to go towards feeding and clothing the boy. But instead, you piss it away on alcohol and drugs. You gave up any care giver rights you had to Naruto long ago."

A wicked laugh echoed through the room as Itachi watched the man reach for his phone. "And who do you think you're calling?"

"Who do ya think, asshole. I'm callin' the police."

Itachi only cocked his head to the side, Naruto still safely tucked within his arms. "And what, pray tell, do you plan on telling them?"

"That your stealin' what's mine!"

"Is that so? Hmm, well, if that's what you want. But when you call, be sure to ask for Chief Tolliver. It's been a long time since I've had dinner with he and his wife, Danella. It would be nice to catch up with old friends."

Itachi may have lived over a hundred lives, but he was and always would be an Uchiha at heart and he took sadistic joy in watching the putrid man's jaw drop, along with the phone. "W-who the fuck are you?"

Any humor Itachi's eyes may of held, vanished in an instant. "Who I am is someone with more money, power, and influence than you could ever hope to comprehend. Who I am is someone who could make you disappear with a single phone call. Who I am is someone you do not want to fuck with." Taking a calming breath, Itachi looked the stunned and now rightfully terrified man in the eyes. "Now, if we're done discussing your inadequacies, I'm taking Naruto away from this . . . _home_. You will never see him again, nor shall you ever try and find him. As of this moment, Naruto is a part of your past, nothing more. Am I understood?"

There was only silence as the man's mouth continued hanging, pissing Itachi off further as he already thought he'd been in this rat trap long enough. "I do not enjoy repeating myself, Mr. Holland."

Finally, an odd form of clarity entered the man's eyes and a brief nod was his answer. "I'm afraid that's not good enough. I want to make sure we are clear on your future actions, Mr. Holland."

Itachi heard an audible gulp from across the room. "You're takin' the kid . . . permanently. H-he don't exist to me no more. That about right?"

"Close enough." And with that, Itachi turned and strode out the door, down the rickety steps of the apartment building and to his car. With as much care as he could muster, the elder Uchiha laid Naruto in the back seat and then went to the trunk to retrieve a spare blanket which he covered the boy with. Settling into the driver's seat, Itachi gazed into the review mirror at the mop of dirty blond hair sticking out from under the blanket, a sigh echoing from deep inside his chest. Pulling his eyes away from Naruto's covered body, Itachi threw the car in drive, muttering under his breath, "You deserve better Uzumaki. Much, much better."

Shifting Sasuke's weight upon his legs, Itachi found his mind mired in the events of the previous day, although in all honesty, yesterday barely stood out from all the other times he'd freed Naruto from his abusive cages. Only his brother's small hand gripping his shirt a little tighter along with Sasuke's lost, "Tachi?" stirred the elder Uchiha from his thoughts. Focusing his eyes through the fog of memory, Itachi stared down into Sasuke's bloodshot eyes. "Yes little brother?"

"Naruto's gonna be okay, isn't he?" Itachi watched Sasuke run a finger under his nose, smearing a thin layer of snot along its way. "I mean, he hasn't woken up yet."

Leaning forward while still balancing Sasuke in his lap, Itachi reached into his back pocket, pulling out a silk handkerchief and handing it over to his brother. Although is words were harsh, Itachi was careful to keep his eyes soft. "Wipe your eyes and nose. Naruto will be fine, but he needs you to be strong for him, so no more crying. What is done is done and we can only move forward from it and learn from our mistakes."

Itachi watched with both pride and awe as Sasuke's face hardened, his tears drying instantly. "Now, the doctor said Naruto's wounds should heal with time, although he will be left with some scarring, we just have to be patient and he should wake up soon enough." Putting a finger below Sasuke's chin, Itachi tilted the boys face up until their eyes locked. "I think it would be best if Naruto didn't wake up to an empty room, don't you."

Sasuke's eyes widened marginally before easing back down to their typically cold slant. Without another word, Sasuke slid his body off Itachi's lap. Glancing up, he gave his brother a nod of understanding while sending Kakashi a cold look of utter irritation before turning around and practically running into the room currently cradling Naruto's body.

Itachi watched Sasuke's back until the boy gently closed the bedroom door, once again leaving both he and Kakashi in silent contemplation. Although, by the soft chuckle coming from the old ninja's way, Itachi was fairly certain only he had been lost in _silent contemplation_. "I think Sasuke's soul is just permanently pissed at me about something."

The corners of Itachi's lips twitched upwards. "I believe that is giving you too much credit, Hatake." Kakashi's one eye tilted up in question. "I believe my little brother finds you more of an annoyance than anything else. To say he thinks anything further is to imply you have more meaning to him."

"Ouch," Kakashi answered, but it held little bite, for he was well aware that there were only two people whom could affect Sasuke in any way; Itachi and Naruto. Changing the subject easily, Kakashi asked, "So, I'm assuming you've already contacted Iruka."

Itachi nodded. "He was my first call after the doctor left last night. Iruka should be on a flight as we speak. Turning his full attention on Kakashi, Itachi couldn't help but relax at the man's obvious pleasure. "And, I assume you'll want to be here when Iruka arrives."

"Ah, you know me so well." Again, Kakashi's eye was scrunched up with a smile, all be it, this one was much more perverted than any of his previous gestures.

Grunting, Itachi gave Kakashi a rather scathing glare. "Perhaps this time you should go a bit slower with the man. A little courting might get you into his pants sooner."

"Are you implying I have no tact?"

For the first time that day, Itachi felt his heart lighten. "You're like a bull in a china shop when it comes to Iruka. You do remember what happened last time, don't you?"

A wide grin etched its way across Kakashi's face. "I couldn't help myself, his ass just looked so delectable in those jeans. My hand moved of its own accord."

"Must have been something in the air that day, because I swear Iruka's hand did the same thing when it smacked into your face."

Leaning back into his chair, Kakashi's eye went distant in memory, the grin never leaving his face as his hand came up tracing the impact site of Iruka's hand all those years ago. "The pain was definitely worth the gain." And still, the smile remained. If there was one good thing about being reborn again and again, it was that along with Naruto's friends, Iruka had evidently also demanded to stay by the blond's side. And so, in each and every lifetime, Kakashi found a way into the man's heart . . . and bed.

As Kakashi's mind drifted down one perverted road after another, Itachi's was running over countless schedules and plans. Each lifetime was a series of well orchestrated events; each and every one having a singular goal - save and protect Naruto's soul. If living over and over again had offered Itachi anything, it was the benefit of trial and error. And oh, how he'd erred in the beginning. At first, Looking back, it was a wonder to the man how Naruto's soul had endured his own bumbling efforts. But now, the eldest Uchiha had the process down to a well oiled machine. And, one of the key pieces of that machine was Iruka Umino.

Always battered and bruised, Naruto's physical conditions would heal within a matter of days to weeks, but it was the boys emotional well being which took a kinder, patient hand. What Naruto needed was a caretaker; the father he'd never been allowed and Iruka fit that bill nicely. The man was a natural born giver and with a heart as wide as any ocean, no matter how bad the situation, Iruka always managed to provide the at home stability Naruto needed in order to recover. Selfishly, Itachi needed Naruto's strength; his wholeness if he was to have any hope of redeeming his younger brother. And so it was that in every new life, Itachi made it his priority to find Iruka as early as possibly. Invariably there was always something Iruka was in need of, something Itachi could provide. This time around, he'd helped Iruka pay for college. The man was indebted to him and Itachi was calling it in, not that he felt particularly bad about it. Iruka would love Naruto, and the boy would undoubtedly give as much happiness as he received; probably more.

"I assume Iruka will be taking Naruto back to Kyoto."

Glancing over, Itachi carefully kept his eyes on Kakashi's face. The old ninja had been silently contemplating his past lover for more than a few minutes and Itachi was fairly certain looking down at the man's lap would give him a sight he'd rather avoid. "As soon as he's well enough to travel, yes."

"I also assume the paperwork is ready to sign."

"I've had it drawn up for over three years."

Kakashi gave a sigh. "Does he even know why he's on a plane right now?"

"No. He didn't need a reason."

"Just like that, huh." Kakashi's voice had been neutral, but Itachi thought he heard a level of disgust all the same.

"Iruka is an honorable man. He pays his debts."

Reaching up a hand, Kakashi rubbed a tired eye. "I know. I also know I don't like him owing an Uchiha anything."

Grunting, Itachi leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees as he stared unflinchingly into Kakashi's singular eye. "I tire of having this conversation each and every time Naruto is procured. We both know adopting the boy is hardly a hardship on Iruka. He'll love and protect him as if he were his own son."

"Agreed. But I also think we both know what you're doing isn't for Iruka. You'd throw him to the wolves if it got you what you wanted."

"I've never denied that. But thankfully, what I'm about to ask of him doesn't involve disembowelment."

Kakashi crinkled up his face in disgust. "Thank you so much for that lovely mental picture, Uchiha."

"Hn, you brought it on yourself."

"True," Kakashi sighed.

"Glad that's settled, if only for this lifetime."

An unusually bitter smile etched its way across Kakashi's face. "Also true. Thanks to Sasuke's continued lack of understanding, I'm positive we'll be having this same conversation innumerable times to come."

Ever protective of his little brother, Itachi felt his muscles tense. "I may not know exactly why the gods have allowed you memory, but I doubt they gave you any less choice than the rest of us."

"And, after all this time, Uchiha, do you really believe there was any choice at all?"

Opening his mouth, Itachi closed it just as quickly while he thought on Kakashi's words. And, giving a wry smile of his own, the eldest Uchiha found he could hardly disagree. "Perhaps not. It seems none of us are as heartless as we'd like to believe." While his gaze wondered back to the partially closed door hiding both Sasuke and Naruto's silent forms, Itachi knew what he'd said was true. How easy would it have been to have simply refused being sent back into the world of the living. True, Purgatory had been a horror all its own, but given the knowledge he had now, Itachi was convinced that witnessing his little brother's continued selfish failure, as well as the immeasurable suffering Naruto went through lifetime after lifetime was a fate far worse than an eternity in Limbo. Still, even with this knowledge, if he were given the opportunity to go back in time, he'd do nothing different. No matter the years nor the eventual heartbreak, Sasuke would always be his responsibility. More than that, his little brother was the . . . well, Itachi supposed there was no word nor words to describe what Sasuke meant to him.

Lost as he was in thought, Itachi only distantly heard Kakashi's reply to his previous words as the old ninja answered, "What a truly frightening thought. Here I'd imagined your heart to be an impenetrable block of ice. Had I known this sooner, I'd have made more of an effort to drive a kunai into your chest."

At Itachi's answering glower, Kakashi let loose a low chuckle of honest mirth. "Honestly, I don't know what Iruka sees in you."

Quirking one side of his mouth up into a sly smirk, Kakashi could only wax pervertedly poetic. "Maybe it's not what he sees in me, but how I feel inside - "

"Enough!" Shaking his head in disgusted awe, all Itachi could do was wonder how he'd ever left his little brother in this man's hands the first time around. "I do not need to hear about how you use your dick."

"And how do you know I was talking about my dick?"

Reaching down, Itachi grabbed the tumbler he'd set on the coffee table before Sasuke had entered the room. With the glass firmly set between his long, slender fingers, the eldest Uchiha threw back the remaining contents before turning an icy glare towards the overly amused man beside him. "This discussion is over. Iruka's plane should be landing within the half hour. I've already dispatched a man to collect him. If you wish to stay and wait, that's fine." Narrowing his black eyes even further, Itachi added, "But if you remain here, you will keep you mouth shut in the mean time."

Smiling for all he was worth, Kakashi made a zipper motion with his fingers over his pursed lips.

Giving a low growl while setting the glass in his hands down none to gently, Itachi rose from his seat, all the while thanking the gods that soon enough, Iruka would be here and Kakashi's attention would be diverted elsewhere.

Without a backward glance, Itachi strode to the cracked bedroom door, pushing the silent piece of wood open without the courtesy of a prior knock. Poorly lit by only a small bedside table, the rooms dim light threw shadows onto the pale face of a very young Uchiha as he lay atop mounds of blankets covering a small, fragile blond boy. From his point of view at the doorway, Itachi could only see Sasuke's back as he lay on his side, facing the bruised and swollen face of the person who'd long ago stolen his heart.

Taking a few more steps inside, the elder Uchiha reached a hand behind him and closed the door completely before moving across the room and to the other side of the bed, giving him an interesting view of Sasuke's drawn face as it lay upon the pillow next to Naruto's head. So close were their faces that the edge of Sasuke's midnight hair bled together with shots of golden blond.

Standing in the silence of the room, Itachi could only marvel at the sight the two of them made. And when Sasuke's small fingers reached up and cupped Naruto's scarred cheek, Itachi fought down the fleeting sting of jealousy he always felt in knowing that these two souls were so bound together that not even the gods themselves could pull them asunder.

"Tachi - "

"Yes, little brother."

Itachi watched as Sasuke worried his lower lip before asking, "What's going to happen to Naruto now?"

"What would you like to happen?"

Stopping his hand, Sasuke's dark eyes finally lifted to his brother, confusion shining bright for a moment before determination took its place. "I don't want him to go back to that man who was keeping him."

Itachi felt something tight in his chest ease. "Then, he won't."

"But where will he stay?" Looking back down at Naruto's paler than normal features, Sasuke added, "I don't think he has any family."

"Perhaps we can be his family then."

Itachi watched as Sasuke's eyes brightened. "So, can he stay with us?"

Hiding his inward cringe at the hope in Sasuke's voice, Itachi could only shake his head. No, Naruto definitely wouldn't be staying with them. He'd tried that once before with near disastrous consequences. Raising the boys as brothers had only led to guilt laden confusion as they aged and their feelings became anything but brotherly. Having to navigate the minefield that experiment had created was not something Itachi wanted to repeat. "No, Sasuke. I believe your friend needs a different life than he would find in our home."

Slowly, Sasuke's fingers began moving again, traveling down Naruto's cheek to trace a cracked lower lip. Given his age, the gesture was innocent, only the curiosity of the young. "His lips are so dry. I'll bet they're sore," came Sasuke's distant voice and with that sound came a host of sadness. Hearing the dismay in Sasuke's voice, Itachi moved around the foot of the large bed, walking until he was on the opposite side. Once there, he crawled atop the covers as well, spooning his little brother from behind as his long arms reached around to hug Sasuke deep into his chest while one of his hands smoothed the hair from his little brother's forehead. "Soon enough, Naruto will be fine. Time is what he needs to heal, and so it is time we shall give him."

Although he couldn't see it, Itachi could hear the frown in Sasuke's voice loud and clear. "If he's not staying with us, where will Naruto go? You won't send him back into the system, will you?"

"Have you so little faith in your big brother?"

"N-no, it's just - "

"Cease your worrying. A man should be here within the hour; a very good man. Once Naruto is well, he will be taking him back to Kyoto to live."

At the sound of this answer, Sasuke's body stilled, but soon a fine tremble could be felt. "Th-then, he's going away?"

"I think it would be best if Naruto had a fresh start, away from the trauma and despair he's known here in Tokyo. Don't you?"

The logical part of Sasuke's brain knew his brother was right. But his heart had a different opinion. A very different opinion. "I don't want him to go away."

Immediately, Itachi's hand stopped stroking Sasuke's forehead. For a moment, his little brother's voice had seemed years older and held the first hints of absolute possession for the blond. "Sometimes, it is not about what we want, but what me must do." Sighing deeply, Itachi knew trying to keep the two apart was a losing battle. Truly, these were two beings whom were always meant to be together. Sasuke was the flame Naruto was always drawn to and whether his little brother knew it or not, he was certain Sasuke would burn all the fiercer if only to brighten the path of Naruto's destruction.

Feeling the quivering child within his arms, Itachi knew Sasuke's mind was running rampant at the idea of being parted from Naruto. For just finding out how important the small blond boy was to him, Sasuke seemed to be embracing the fact with determined enthusiasm. And, after a few minutes of contemplative silence, Sasuke's young mind came to the only decision it could given the current facts. "Well then, I guess we'll have to move to Kyoto as well."

He'd said it so matter of fact; with so much conviction that Itachi couldn't help but feel a spike of pride jolt through his heart. No matter how many lifetimes they may all wonder through, one thing never changed; just like him, Sasuke was an Uchiha, through and through. And Uchiha's always got what they wanted, even when it wasn't at all what they needed. Thankfully, in this situation, Naruto just happened to fit both those bills. Wrapping both arms around his little brother, Itachi gave the child's small frame a brief squeeze. "Then, little brother, I shall go house shopping in Kyoto as soon as possible." Itachi didn't bother telling Sasuke that he'd already purchased a rather impressive home befitting the Uchiha name several years ago; about the same time he'd made sure Iruka had gotten a particular teaching position at one of the finest schools in the area.

Not batting a single eyelash at his big brother's answer, Sasuke only questioned, "We should make sure it's close to Naruto's house. That way I can keep a better eye on him."

Itachi's smirk did his heritage proud. "Oh? Are you so certain Naruto will want that?"

"Doesn't matter what he wants," Sasuke answered, his hand now carding through Naruto's sunny locks of hair. "Naruto is mine to take care of and Uchiha's always protect what's their's." Turning his head slightly so he could look into Itachi's eyes, Sasuke's voice was proud as he stated, "You take care of me because I belong to you. Well, Naruto's mine so I'm gonna do the same for him." Turning his gaze back on the sleeping boy before him, Sasuke's young voice dropped low and carried all the authority of someone three times his age. "No one will ever hurt him again, Tachi. I'll make sure of it."

Giving Sasuke one last squeeze of approval, Itachi felt his heart ache at his brother's words. In his soul, the elder Uchiha wondered if Sasuke would ever understand that no amount of abuse to Naruto's young body could ever compare to the damage Sasuke had done to Naruto himself. The pain his little brother always seemed to impart upon their blond ball of sunshine would forever be more damaging than the scars littering that small, tan body. Still, Sasuke spoke true when he stated no one else would ever hurt Naruto, at least, not in this life time. As for the next . . . Itachi had little expectations that it would be any different than this one. Naruto would still be born into a life of pain, neglect and abuse. Sasuke would ignore the situation, giving himself any and every excuse as to why Naruto was nothing compared to himself. The youngest Uchiha would do that until he could no longer face the lie and then and only then would he put Naruto's well being above that of his own. Only when the pain and guilt of Naruto's situation became too much for Sasuke to bare, never before.

But all that could wait . . . wait for however long this lifetime gave them all to find a bit of peace and happiness. And to be sure, there would be happy times ahead.

_Fin . . . Once again, thanks for taking the time to read this small story. As I said at the beginning, I've been sitting on this one for awhile. I've debated in my head endlessly if this is where I wanted it to end and finally decided the answer was, Yes. In my mind, eventually Sasuke soul will learn its lesson and they will all find redemption in that moment. Also, I think the main reason I posted it is because I really enjoy the verbal back and forth between Itachi and Kakashi. _

_FYI, for those of you who've read my story, "Mutual Salvation," I have finally started a follow up to it. I've gotten some lovely reviews and encouragement and am sorry it is taking me so long. I'd like to tell you that it should be out soon, but that would be a lie. Although, at least now its actually got a saved spot in my computer and not just in my mind. When it is posted, it will go up as a separate story and not an addition to the original.  
><em>

_Thanks again and please review if you desire. I would like to say that I very much appreciate reviews, but I am horrible at replying to them. I am sorry about this, but don't see it changing anytime soon. It is a definite flaw in my make-up.  
><em>

_Until next time,_

_lunamist_


End file.
